We Are One
by Wolvefire
Summary: ONESHOT. This is the sequel to One Good Reason. It focuses on the contest. Contestshipping, CS, DAML, MayxDrew, DrewxMay, etc.


**We Are One**

_Contest Sequel to One Good Reason_

_If I owned Pokemon, this wouldn't be a 'fan' fiction, so obviously, I don't own Pokemon, only my OCs. This is mostly written for SwiftstarOfTheSingingWind, because s/he suggested writing a sequel with the contest in it.  
_

Drew led May to the contest hall, and registered for the contest. He glanced at the clock. "We have about two hours to practice." May nodded, and grabbed his arm, dragging him out of the hall. She laughed as he stumbled.

They went back to where May had been about to train, and released all their pokemon. May's Delcatty, Beautifly, Glaceon, Blaziken, and Dragonair standing to one side, while Drew's Roserade, Masquerain, Flygon, Absol, Butterfree stood to the other side. Masquerain and Beautifly flew circles around each other. Drew looked over their pokemon.

"We should use Roserade and Blaziken for the battles. Being different types, we'll be better prepared for whoever we face."

May nodded. "Hey, lets use Flygon and Dragonair for the appeals. I'm sure not many couples have two dragon-types to use."

Drew looked at May in mock-shock. "May, you said something intelligent for once."

May opened her mouth to argue, but decided she didn't want to argue at that moment. They only had two hours to create an appeal and form some battle strategies. Instead, she silently returned her Delcatty, Beautifly and Glaceon. Drew realized why May hadn't argued, and also returned his pokemon. Dragonair, Flygon, Blaziken, and Roserade stood in front of May and Drew, waiting.

May looked at Dragonair and Flygon with a thoughtful look on her face. Turning to Drew, she whispered in his ear. He nodded, and they began their training.

--

Minutes before the contest was supposed to start, May ran into the contestant's area. Drew had gone ahead of her to heal their pokemon, while May ran to the store to get some more potions and pre-made pokéblock. Drew smirked at her, and opened his mouth to comment on her punctuality, but was cut off by the MC, Cassandra.

"Welcome to the Goldenrod City Pokemon Contest!" She said from the center of the stage. Her short red top sparkling in the sunlight, showing off her tanned stomach. Long blonde hair flowed behind her in pigtails similar to May's. She wore large, round red glasses, and a pair of bright red and orange shorts. Her feet were covered by a pair of small red shoes, and she had on bright orange gloves with red cuffs. Her headset was also specially designed, being bright orange, with a dark red microphone. Around her waist, on a dark red belt, were six pokéballs. Standing beside her was her usual pokemon, a large Raticate.

"Let's welcome the first couple, Hero & Thor of Olivine City!" May and Drew watched the appeals before theirs. Finally, they were called.

"Let's give a big welcome to May of Petalburg and Drew of LaRousse!"

May ran onto the stage, excited, while Drew slowly walked out behind her. The stood in the center of the stage, near the back of the room, allowing their pokemon to use the area in front of them.

May twirled around, tossing the pokeball high into the air. "Dragonair, take the stage!"

Drew stood next to May. He flicked his hair, nonchalantly tossing his own pokeball. Flygon flew out, landing next to Dragonair in the middle of the stage. "Flygon, fly up high and use Draco Meteor!"

"Dragonair, dragon dance, then bubblebeam, thunder wave and swift!"

Flygon flew up in the center of the contest hall. He used draco meteor, and small comets began to fall from above. Below him, Dragonair began her dragon dance, gracefully avoiding all the comets. She aimed for the largest comets, and used bubblebeam, thunder wave, and swift. The bubbles flew through the air, sparking with the electricity, and surrounded by yellow stars, destroying each comet they came in contact with.

"Alright, Flygon, now use flamethrower!"

"Dragonair, use ice beam on the flame!"

Flygon ended his draco meteor, and flew closer to the ground. He breathed in and released a powerful flamethrower. At the same time, Dragonair used ice beam to freeze the fire in place. Flygon flew carefully around, continuing his flamethrower. Dragonair stayed in her position, continuing to freeze the flame. When they were done, they had created a large crystalline statue in the center of the contest hall. It looked like a bunch of twisting twigs, and resembled a heart.

After a few seconds, Drew and May gave their pokemon the final command together.

"Flygon, -"

"Dragonair, -"

"Finish with Iron Tail!"

The two pokemon used iron tail on opposite sides of the statue, sending cracks all through it, and a moment later it burst into crystal dust. The audience cheered loudly as Drew and May bowed, their pokemon standing beside their respective trainer.

The MC, Cassandra, rushed out.

"What an amazing appeal! Lets see what the judges say!"

Nurse Joy smiled brightly. A 10 showed on the screen in front of her. "Beautiful, so original."

Robert, winner of the Ribbon Cup at the Kanto Grand Festival, smiled at the two younger coordinators. "You two have certainly come a long way." A 10 appeared on his screen.

The third judge, Sarah, was practically jumping with excitement. A third 10 was on her screen. "Like, oh my gosh! You two are…BRILLIANT! Your appeal was perfect! You definitely deserve a ten! Keep up the good work!" She beamed at them.

May giggled at Sarah's ecstatic speech. Drew smirked, and led them off the stage.

"Well May, I think are pokemon did pretty well. I'm impressed _you_ actually raised Dragonair."

May's face turned red with anger. She was about to explode, when Drew shoved a dark red rose in front of her nose. May blinked, her anger temporarily forgotten.

Drew picked up her hand and wrapped her fingers around the stem of the rose. "This one's for dragonair."

May sighed. She twirled the rose, staring at it. "Hey Drew, when are you going to admit all the roses were for me, and not my pokemon? You already told me you loved me, you know."

Drew blushed. He'd hoped May was too dense to figure it out, and that she wouldn't realize he'd liked her for as long as he had. He flicked his hair, unsure of what to say. Luckily for him, he didn't have to say anything as the appeals were over and the participants of the next round were being announced. May dropped the conversation to watch, making a mental note to ask him about the roses later.

May and Drew appeared first, followed by a pair of sisters, one with light blue hair and the other with dark blue hair, followed by a two best friends, both guys, one with bright yellow hair, and the other with long purple hair. The last pair that appeared was another couple, the girl with flowing brown hair and a big smile on her face, and the guy with darker brown hair and a miniscule smile on his face. May and Drew had to battle the sisters first, but beat them in less than a minute. May comforted the younger sister, who was upset about losing her first contest, reminding her that it often takes time to learn about coordinating and win contests. When she came back to Drew, the second battle was over and they were told they were battling the other couple, Hero and Thor.

May dragged Drew onto the stage, where they took their positions opposite Hero and Thor. The two girls smiled at each other, while Drew and Thor just glanced at each other, neither really caring, but all four wanting to win. Hero and Thor threw their pokéballs in synch.

"Make you appearance, Pichu!" Hero called happily. A little yellow mouse appeared in front of her. Although it was a Pichu, it had was beyond the level of evolving, having chosen to stay as a Pichu rather than become a Pikachu. Thor, having only entered the contest because his girlfriend needed a partner, silently tossed out his pokeball, releasing a Charmeleon.

May and Drew threw their pokéballs in synch as well.

"Blaziken – "

"Roserade – "

"Take the stage!" They cried at the same time.

May decided to start the attacks. "Blaziken, use double kick on Charmeleon!"

Blaziken ran forward and began his attack.

Thor took the initiative for his pokemon. "Charmeleon, dodge and use flamethrower."

Charmeleon managed to dodge Blaziken's kicks, and immediately used flamethrower, hitting Blaziken in the chest. Blaziken was to slow to avoid the attack.

"Pichu, help out Charmeleon and use iron tail on that blaziken!"

Drew heard Hero's command. "Roserade, razor leaf that Pichu!"

Pichu rushed forward to attack Blaziken, but was stopped by the green leaves flying towards it from Roserade. Roserade took a defensive stance between Pichu and Blaziken.

"Roserade, bullet seed!"

"Pichu, Thunderbolt!"

"Overheat, Blaziken!"

"Double team."

The four pokemon faced off. Roserade set off bullet seed, before being hit by Pichu's thunderbolt. Blaziken started charging for overheat, while Charmeleon used double team. Blaziken couldn't tell which one was Charmeleon, but he couldn't control his overheat attack for much longer. Drew realized Blaziken's dilemma.

"Roserade, use leaf storm on Charmeleon to find the real one!"

Roserade jumped into the middle of Charmeleon's double team, and began spinning around, shooting out sharp leaves. The storm of leaves hit Charmeleon, knocking him down, and giving Blaziken his chance. Blaziken rushed forward, finally releasing his overheat. Charmeleon stood up from the attack, but fell down after a moment. Thor didn't want to push his pokemon, so he returned Charmeleon. Blaziken used all his energy with overheat, but didn't want to leave the battle yet.

"Roserade, use swift on Pichu!"

"Blaziken, will-o-wisp!"

"Pichu, dodge, use iron tail on Blaziken, and then volt tackle Roserade!"

Roserade released a series of yellow stars towards Pichu, who dodged all of them with quick attack. Charging his tail, he attacked Blaziken, but not before being hit with Blaziken's will-o-wisp. The attacks connected, and Blaziken was knocked out.

"Blaziken, return!" May cried. "You did a great job, Blaziken." She whispered to the pokeball.

"Roserade, shadow ball Pichu, then use petal dance!"

Pichu was done charging for his volt tackle, and he ran towards Roserade. Roserade sent a ball of black energy towards Pichu, slowing it down and lessening the power of the attack before it hit Roserade. As soon as Roserade stood up, she used petal dance. Pichu didn't have time to react, and was knocked out.

May glanced at the screen above them. May and Drew had less than half their points, and Hero and Thor had slightly less. The clock read 0:05. _Wow, five seconds._

"May and Drew win the match, and each earn a Goldenrod Ribbon!" Cassandra said as she suddenly appeared in the middle of the stage. She held up two ribbons. Both ribbons were bright golden yellow, with pale gold-white long the very edges, and a round-shaped piece of gold metal in the center. The shape of the ribbon was like a basic bow. May happily accepted her ribbon, while Drew took his smirking. He flicked his hair for his fangirls, and then walked off the stage, followed by a skipping May.

--

They left the building in silence, both thinking about the contest. May smiled sadly as she looked at Blaziken's pokeball. She was upset about her pokemon fainting when Roserade hadn't, and wasn't sure if Drew was going to tease her about it. Drew, about to comment on her lack of training, glanced over and saw the look on May's face, tears lingering at the edges of her eyes. Without warning, he stopped and pulled her into a hug.

"May. It's not your fault, or Blaziken's, that he fainted. Their pokemon were just strong, that's all."

May looked at Drew, unsure. "You're not mad at me, then?"

Drew was surprised at her question. "Mad? Why would I be mad at you?"

"Because Blaziken fainted. I didn't train him well enough."

Drew was a little shocked that May thought he would be mad at her about that. "May, you've trained Blaziken really well. He's a very strong pokemon, thanks to you. I'd never be mad at you, not even if we'd lost the battle. Besides," Drew held May's chin up so she was looking him in the eyes, "Blaziken managed to take down that Charmeleon first, remember?"

May nodded, and gave Drew a small smile. Seeing her smile, Drew smiled back, and pulled her closer. When they broke apart, Drew broke the silence again.

"May?"

"Yeah?"

"You were right earlier."

"About what?"

"All those roses were for you. They didn't mean anything at first, or at least, if they did, I didn't realize it. But after the first few, I meant every one of them."

May smiled. "Really?"

"Yeah." Drew smiled back at her.

"You've certainly liked me a long time then. You should've said something sooner."

Drew sighed. "Maybe, but I had to make sure you wouldn't reject me. You weren't as open about your feelings for me as my fangirls usually are."

"Yeah." May started, thoughtfully. "Do your fangirls know? They haven't bothered you today, and I know I saw them at the contest."

Drew thought about it for a minute. "Well, they might have figured it out, but I think it has something to do with Soledad."

They had finally reached the Pokecenter, and Drew got their room number and key from the Nurse Joy.

"Oh. That makes sense. Soledad told me at the last grand festival that you liked me, but I didn't believe her."

Drew looked mildly shocked. "Soledad said that?"

"Yeah."

"Well, she lied."

May looked confused. "She did? But you told me you loved me."

Drew smirked. "Exactly. I don't like you. I love you, May."

May blushed. "Same here."

Drew knew what she meant, but couldn't resist the obvious opening. "You love yourself, eh?"

"DREW! You know what I mean!" May yelled at him.

"Yeah, I know, but what fun is it if I can't tease you." He said, flicking his hair. May fumed across from him, sitting on her bed.

"I don't know. How can you ever know how much fun you could have not teasing me if you don't try?"

"May, I'm shocked. You actually gave a fair comeback, for once."

May pounced Drew, holding him down against his bed. "Are you saying I can't make good comebacks?!"

"Geez, May. If you wanted me that badly, you could've just said so."

May blushed, realizing their position. "Jerk." She quickly got off Drew, but before she could reach her bed, he'd pulled her back onto his, with his arms wrapped around her waist from behind.

"That's not a very nice thing to say to your boyfriend, May."

"Since when were you my boyfriend?"

Drew smirked. "I never said it was me, I simply said boyfriend."

May blushed, realizing her mistake. "S-so?! I assumed you were talking about yourself."

Drew shrugged, still holding May. "Eh, so I was. Does this mean I can call you my girlfriend now?"

May thought about it for a moment, filling Drew with suspense. Letting out a mock sigh, she replied, "I guess so. It's not like you'll let anyone else get near me."

"True." Drew smiled at May, releasing her long enough for her to turn around, and then pulling her onto the bed with him, and wrapping his arms around her again. May absentmindedly played with his hair until they both fell asleep.

* * *

_Side-Notes:_

_Cassandra, the MC is actually Cassidy of Team Rocket, although no one will find out until later._

_I didn't want to re-use the same judges, Mr. Contesta and Suziko(?), since they're in Sinnoh or something. Robert was one of the first one's I thought of, having seen him used as a fanfic character a little while before I wrote that part, and thought he'd be an honorary judge because he won the Grand Festival. The third judge, I just picked a random name. Sarah is also a Team Rocket member, and will most likely be revealed either before or after Cassidy and Butch, but not at the same time. (Butch doesn't appear in this contest, but he uses his own name, as everyone forgets it anyways, and pairs with Harley when he needs a partner. Harley doesn't know that Butch is part of Team Rocket, only that Butch hates May also.)_

_Hero and Thor are my friend and her boyfriend. They're characters in some of my other stories, and they were one of the pairs I thought would be good to use in the full-length version of One Good Reason. Thor is actually a trainer, but Hero needed a partner. Basically, Hero's calling all the shots for their team, but she tells Thor what they're going to do beforehand, and Thor, having freewill and being an excellent trainer, does help out. (aka, He's not lazy.)_

_I was planning on writing out the entire contest, all the appeals and battles, but it was taking longer than I originally planned, and I didn't want to keep people waiting much longer, so I cut it short. (I was going to use this oneshot as practice writing appeals/battles, which is the main reason I was going to write so many instead of just the main ones like I ended up doing.)_

_I don't know what Leaf Storm actually looks like. I based the attack off of a description from the games. O, and all the attacks are based off of what the pokemon learn in the game, but I don't have the attacks in level order, so if I use any very high-level attacks, it doesn't necessarily mean the pokemon is a very high level._

_A/N: I had trouble finding a stopping point once I got into the arguing, so I thought the point I did finally stop typing was good enough. As always, Advanced Critique Encouraged. Oh, and I'm extremely interested in knowing how my appeal and battle appear, at least to others. Are they stupid? Well planned? Amazing? Average? etc...?_

* * *

_August 2008_

_I forgot to mention that I've started writing the full-length story. Look on my profile for Pokemon: Rose Chronicles. We Are One won't appear for awhile though, so you'll have to wait awhile for that. _

_Please read my other contestshipping stories: Fallen Leaves, One Good Reason, An Overdose of Happiness, and Pokemon: Rose Chronicles (t__he full-length version of One Good Reason and We Are One).  
__Feb. 15th - I started a Contestshipping forum where anyone can discuss anything and everything related to contestshipping. Just remove the () and replace dot with a .  
www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net(/)forum(/)Yet(_)More(_)Contestshipping(/)57089(/)_


End file.
